Xiaolin Search for Spear of Destiny
by mah29732
Summary: The Heylin forces have conspired to search for the legendary Spear of Destiny which the Xiaolin forces are determine to stop them from achieving. Yet they neither side knows what's in store for them...
1. Where Evil Conspires

Xiaolin Search for Spear of Destiny

Chapter 1: Where Evil Conspires

It was quite a scene at Jack Spicer's mansion of where Jack, himself along with Wuya, Hannibal Roy Bean and Panda Bubba and his henchmen were all meeting under one roof to discuss terms on locating the next big Shen Gong Wu.

"So why again are we summoned to your residence Mr. Spicer, this better be worth our time" said Panda Bubba as he and his men sat on the chairs of the opposite end of the table.

"Oh, it is, it is" said Jack as he along with Wuya, Hannibal sat on the opposite end, "because we're not going after any other ordinary Shen Gong Wu."

"What exactly are we going after then?" asked Panda Bubba.

"The Spear of Destiny" replied Wuya as she signaled one of the Jackbots to display a photo of the legendary spear on a computer screen in the center of the room.

"Yes, I have heard of this very sort of spear you speak" said Panda Bubba as he got up from his seat and examined the picture, "only someone with expertise knows such as myself, that the Spear of Destiny is guarded by some of Europe's most secret criminal underground organizations. So secret, even an criminal underground boss such as myself have no knowledge of where they would be."

"So just what sort of secret criminal organization is hiding this Spear of Destiny?" asked Hannibal.

"They call themselves, the Black Plague" replied Hannibal, "as so I have heard rumors of their existence dating all the way back to the Medieval Period and even the time of this Xiaolin monk known as Master Dashi which I'm sure Wuya had fought, so to speak."

"We know this Spear of Destiny exists" said Hannibal, "but Wuya over here, with all her special powers as a Heylin witch, is unable to locate the spear in question."

"And you need me to use my criminal organization to root out this Black Plague organization that's hiding the spear, am I correct?" asked Hannibal.

"You got it Big P" replied Jack as he gave the thumbs up to Panda Bubba.

"Very well, I shall provide additional aid to your quest of recovering this Shen Gong Wu, by the way, what the heck does this special Shen Gong Wu do?" asked Panda Bubba.

"They say this special Shen Gong Wu is the source of invulnerability" replied Wuya, "I myself attempted to find the spear to use against Master Dashi but even I couldn't grasp into finding the spear itself. Not even Master Dashi, the Xiaolin monk I faced, could find it either."

"Well then, we won't be finding that spear with having our behinds on our chairs" said Hannibal.

"Don't worry, I'm way ahead of you" said Jack as he pressed the button on a remote control revealing a large ship of some sort as the walls of the room began to separate.

Meanwhile, back at the Xiaolin temple, Master Fung along with some of the other monks who were meditating felt very uneasy that something was not quite right in the world.

"Did you hear that, the Heylin forces are prepared to search for the legendary Spear of Destiny" said Master Fung to the other monks whom all nodded as what they were hearing, "come, the Xiaolin monks need to stop this from happening before it begins."

Meanwhile, back in the usual training courses, four certain Xiaolin monks were as busy as ever trying to train and harness their skills. Raimundo, who was the leader of the group was egging Omi for a fight.

"Come on Omi, try to hit me as best as you can" said Raimundo.

"I'll make you eat your own letters!" cried Omi.

"Er, I think you mean words" corrected Clay.

"That does not make sense" said Omi as he continued to then charge right at Raimundo.

Omi raced right toward Raimundo who was ready for him. He then leaped and was about to kick Raimundo to which Raimundo countered by grabbing Omi's foot and swung him around and threw him right into a nearby fountain. Omi then sprouted out of the fountain using his Wudai powers and raced right at Raimundo on a small wave of water. He attempted to give Raimundo several good punches, but he was too quick for Omi as he then used his own Wudai powers to knock Omi off balance and right flat on the ground.

"I swear, I'll get you Raimundo, next training session!" cried Omi as he also had some grass in his mouth which he then spit most of it out.

"Think you can do better than Omi?" asked Kimiko to Clay who was ready for a fight with her.

"Er, I don't normally fight with girls" replied Clay.

"Then you might want to defend yourself against something like this anyway!" cried Kimiko.

Kimiko then used her Wudai powers and fired a large fireball heading straight toward Clay. Clay immediately used his own Wudai powers and lifted up a large slab of Earth right in front of him as a shield to which the fireball only managed to hit the large rock in front of Clay. But as Clay and Kimiko were just heating up, Dojo along with Master Fung came into the scene with the other monks from the temple to halt the sparing.

"Timeout, Master Fung has important news" said Dojo.

"Like what? Is it another Wudai mission?" asked Omi.

"It's much more important than that" replied Master Fung, "you four are going to search for the Spear of Destiny. One of the special Shen Gong Wu to which Master Dashi couldn't even find."

"Isn't that just a legend?" asked Raimundo.

"Yes, but this special Shen Gong Wu has said to have powers of invulnerability, and we have fear that the Heylin forces are one step ahead of us" replied Master Fung.

"So why can't we just go and get this Spear of Destiny?" asked Kimiko.

"It's not that simple" replied Master Fung, "the spear has said to be guarded by a secret society known as the Black Plague which resides in Europe. It's a secretive criminal organization, even not known to modern known criminal organizations of today."

"That makes it sound like finding a needle in a haystack easier" commented Clay.

"Yes, it certainly would" added Dojo, "Master Dashi couldn't find the spear's whereabouts when I was with him trying to search for it. Wuya, one time wanted this spear to use against Master Dashi and she was unable to find it as well."

"I say you four should get going if you wish to find the Spear of Destiny before the Heylin forces do" said Master Fung.

"Well, you heard the man" said Dojo as he enlarged himself, "come on, let's get everybody on the Dojo Express."

But unbeknownst to either the Xiaolin or Heylin sides, members of the secret society known as the Black Plague were meeting to discuss the revealing of the Spear of Destiny's activation as a Shen Gong Wu in a dark castle in Western Europe, just as Dojo, the Xiaolin monks were trying to beat their Heylin counterparts to the location of the Spear of Destiny.


	2. Meeting of the Black Plague

Chapter 2: Meeting of the Black Plague

It was quite awhile since members of the secret society known as the Black Plague had seen a threat to their existence this grand. A shadowy group of men and women alike entered the main room of the castle that was in a disclosed secret location in Western Europe to discuss the problem of the Heylin and Xiaolin forces trying to retrieve the Spear of Destiny. At the center of the table was a very old man, with a mustache and a beard sitting in the large chair.

"Chairman Gregory, sir" said another man in what seemed like a robe and a hood, "we are in an urgent crisis here."

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Chairman Gregory as he gazed upon his fellow members of the Black Plague, "The Spear of Destiny is in a safe place, and can not be found by either side. Only members of our own creed can be able to find it."

"True" replied a woman sitting on the other end of the table, "but I have heard reports from the new Xiaolin monks. They are too clever for us, and we shouldn't underestimate their efforts."

"Then does anyone else have any suggestions to take both sides on a wild goose chase?" asked Chairman Gregory.

"Er, sir, there is really a Spear of Destiny on display here in Western Europe, tourists whom come to see it, think it's the real deal" added another man.

"Hmm, an interesting proposal" said Chairman Gregory as he stood up and began to walk toward the window of the castle and began to look out, "make both the Heylin and Xiaolin forces that the so-called Spear of Destiny that's on display is the real deal when it's really not. But don't they have some sort of way to tell if it's the real deal or not?"

"True" replied the man who sat next to Chairman Gregory, "but we can step up security there to make them think they're on the right track."

"But what do we do about the real Spear of Destiny, should they find out it's a fake?" asked another woman.

"Send it back to Antarctica where we first deposited after the war" replied Chairman Gregory, "it'll be quite impossible for either side to regain their ground once we have moved the real Spear of Destiny, once they have found the fake one."

Meanwhile, a few hours later after the meeting of members of the Black Plague, a certain group of Xiaolin monks were riding right on Dojo trying to search for the Spear of Destiny.

"Dojo, have you picked up the signal of the Spear of Destiny yet?" asked Omi.

"Not yet" replied Dojo, "this Spear of Destiny is harder to find. Even a dragon like me can't find it, even when it's activated!"

"Hmm, I remember when I was in Tokyo of reading something about the Spear of Destiny being on display in a museum in Germany" said Kimiko.

"But you don't think this secret society known as the Black Plague would be that stupid to have something like that on display?" asked Raimundo.

"Do you think Jack Spicer would be stupid enough to think it is the real deal?" added Clay.

"As much as I would like to debate on if the spear in question that's on display is real or not, as much I have my doubts I can never go down seeing a dumb look on Jack's face" replied Raimundo.

"I'm in for that priceless look" laughed Clay.

"Same here" added Kimiko.

"Me too" added Omi.

"Sigh, looks like we may have to take a detour to Germany's tourist trap" sighed Dojo as he then flew into the direction of where the phony Spear of Destiny was on display.

Meanwhile, on the grounds of the museum, the Heylin forces had already beaten the Xiaolin monks to the bunch. Some of the security guards whom were there, were really members of the Black Plague to observe what was going on.

"Sir, the Heylin forces have taken the bait" said a Black Plague member disguised as a security guard watching the security cameras in the museum's security branch on his communicator.

"Excellent" said Chairman Gregory on the other line, "in the mean time, while you and the rest of the other security forces create a diversion for them, the real Spear of Destiny shall be removed to a disclosed location in Antarctica."

"You got it boss" replied the Black Plague member as he turned off his communicator.

Inside the museum in question, Jack Spicer, along with Wuya, Hannibal, Panda Bubba and his henchmen had just dropped right into the museum.

"Are you sir you're not going after a fake version of the Spear of Destiny?" asked Wuya to Jack.

"Of course I'm not, I knew exactly where to look with me being an evil genius on where this Spear of Destiny is" replied Jack.

"Well, this better be the real deal boy, or I'm going to have to ask my friend over here and his henchmen to give you a good licking" said Hannibal.

"This place looks like it's heavily tight with security guards running around here" said Panda Bubba, "I'll send my henchmen to take care of the guards."

"That just leaves me along with my Jackbots to bust right into where the Spear of Destiny is being located" added Jack.

While Panda Bubba ordered his henchmen to take care of the security guards that were coming out in quite numerous numbers, Jack and his Jackbots raced throughout the museum to locate where the Spear of Destiny exhibit would be located. Finally, after using some heavy firepower, the Jackbots found what they were looking for as they entered the pre-Germanic era of the museum.

"Well Jack, looks like you did quite a good job in leveling this place" said Wuya.

"Well, I do my work pretty well" replied Jack.

"This better be the real thing boy" said Hannibal as the Jackbots used a laser to cut a hole in the display glass where the phony Spear of Destiny was located.

"Oh you beat it is" said Jack, "and when those Xiaolin losers show up, I'm going to be unstoppable!"

"Yeah, you better be" said Hannibal who was still distrustful over why the real Spear of Destiny would be ever displayed at a public museum.


	3. Phony Spear

Chapter 3: Phony Spear

It was the moment of truth for Jack Spicer as, his Jackbots removed what is thought to be the Spear of Destiny from its display case, the four Xiaolin monks along with Dojo busted right into the scene to which a wall came right down revealing the four monks and the dragon.

"Put down the spear Spicer" said Kimiko.

"It's truly over for you!" added Omi.

"Oh, you Xiaolin losers would think that, but that's not the case because I finally have the Spear of Destiny in my hands!" laughed Jack as he grasp the spear's wooden handle end, "With this spear, this special Shen Gong Wu shall make me invincible to you Xiaolin losers!"

"Well, if it's the real deal" said Clay who believed Dojo's warnings that what the spear Jack was holding was a fake, "let's see how you try to use it in a fight with us then?"

"This spear better be the real deal boy" said Hannibal to Jack, "or you're going to get it not just from those monks but also from my friend Panda Bubba and his crew."

"No sweat" replied Jack, "I can handle these Xiaolin losers easily."

Jack then immediately raced right toward the four Xiaolin monks. He then announced the name of the Spear of Destiny hoping that the spear itself would light up giving him what he had hoped for. Instead, the spear turned out to be a plan dud, just like how both Hannibal and even Dojo predicted it would be.

"I told you it was a fake!" laughed Dojo seeing the humiliating look on Jack Spicer's face who was desperately trying to activate the Spear of Destiny Shen Gong Wu, as he was being surrounded by the four monks.

Poor Jack couldn't be able to defend himself from the four Xiaolin monks. Each one of the monks battered poor Jack with their special Wudai elements. Raimundo gave poor Jack a good kick sending him flying right toward Clay. Clay then used his Wudai power and sent him screaming right toward Kimiko to which she then just simply gave him a good nudge sending him right toward Omi. All Omi had to do was just simply blow some air right toward Jack making him fall down to the ground.

"Well, that was a pathetic display" sighed Wuya as she shook her head.

"Tell me about it" said Hannibal, "this doesn't seem like a battle but more like a slaughter fest."

"But if this isn't the real Spear of Destiny, then where is the real spear then?" asked Omi as Jack was still squirming away.

"I believe this guard may have some questions to answer for the both of our teams" said Panda Bubba as he came into the scene with his henchmen carrying a fallen member of the Black Plague.

"And who might he be?" asked Raimundo.

"He's a card carrying member of the secret society known as the Black Plague" replied Panda Bubba as he threw the man on the ground, "we have overheard some conversations between the so-called security guards."

"Please, don't hurt me" said the Black Plague member.

"So where the heck is the real Spear of Destiny?" asked Wuya as she grabbed the Black Plague member and shoved him to the wall.

"The r-r-real Spear of Destiny is heading to Antarctica!" cried the Black Plague member.

"Well, you heard the man" said Raimundo to which Dojo enlarged himself, "time to head off to Antarctica."

"Stop them!" cried Hannibal ordering the Jackbots to target the Xiaolin monks.

But it was too late for the Jackbots to prevent the Xiaolin monks from leaving the scene. Dojo, along with the Xiaolin monks managed to get away heading toward the South Pole of all regions of the world.

"Spicer, get up and stop your wimpy ways" said Wuya as she picked up Jack who was still quite beaten up by the Xiaolin monks.

"Get that boy to the med lab fast" said Hannibal to the Jackbots, "looks like we're heading to the South Pole!"

As the Heylin forces began to leave the scene, a top member of the Black Plague secret society then entered the scene noticing the sort of damage all around the museum. He then approached the man whom posed as a security guard on the ground who woke from the ordeal.

"Did they buy the location of the real Spear of Destiny?" asked the top Black Plague member to the man on the floor as medics were coming into the scene to clear things up.

"Yes, they took the bait" replied the man on the ground as he was then taken on a stretcher by some of the medics.

Meanwhile, Dojo, along with the Xiaolin monks began to travel along the Atlantic Ocean heading south.

"We should head to the South Pole even before those Heylin forces do" said Dojo, "providing that we don't run into any major cold weather."

"I just hope we get there first" said Raimundo, "I'm sort of suspicious to why a secret society such as the Black Plague would want us to follow where they have placed the Spear of Destiny."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, jet fighters with no flag makings of any sort of nation came out and buzzed right pass through Dojo.

"What in the heck was that?" asked Clay.

"Er, I think we have some trouble on our hands!" cried Kimiko.

"Dojo, evasive maneuvers now!" cried Raimundo.

"You got it!" cried Dojo.

Dojo then did his best to dodge the unmarked jet fighters that were targeting him and the Xiaolin monks heading to Antarctica.

"I have had quite enough of this" said Omi, "this fight doesn't seem to be fair."

Omi then leaped right off of Dojo, and used his Wudai powers as he landed right on the ocean's surface. He then propped up his powers and raced right toward one of the jet fighters that was coming right toward Dojo. As Omi stepped right onto the jet fighter, the pilot was astonished to see how Omi managed to do this. Omi then quickly used some of his Xiaolin training skills and began to hit the parts of the jet, damaging it quite a bit causing the pilot to then press the eject button sending him parachuting from the jet that was falling right to the sea. Omi quickly leaped right off of it, and back onto Dojo who flew right toward where he was. But apparently, more unmarked jet fighters began to appear as the Xiaolin monks and Dojo came closer to the South Pole which signaled that the battle was far from over.


	4. Battle to Antarctica

Chapter 4: Battle to Antarctica

It was sure going to be quite a fight between the four Xiaolin monks whom were flying on Dojo, and the unmarked jet fighters that were likely piloted by members of the Black Plague heading straight toward them.

"Er, guys, I think we better come up with some sort of a plan and fast!" cried Dojo as he noticed the jet fighters were readying their missiles targeting Dojo.

"Let's say we give them a taste of the Wudai Orion Formation!" ordered Raimundo as he and the rest of the monks got into their positions.

As the unmarked jet fighters, fired the missiles targeting poor Dojo, the Xiaolin monks went into action and used their Wudai powers. Raimundo used his wind Wudai power to guide some of the missiles targeting the other missiles that were heading toward Dojo causing them to explode in mid air. Kimiko used her fire Wudai power and fired several fireballs at some of the oncoming missiles destroying them. Clay, likewise, used his Earth Wudai powers as he leaped onto an island mountain and threw some Earth slab at some of the missiles destroying them completely.

"Omi, I think you should handle those unmarked jet fighters" ordered Raimundo.

"You got it!" replied Omi.

Omi then used his Wudai water element powers like before and sprouted himself up from the sea level right onto one of the jet fighters. The pilot, this time knowing that one of his comrades was one of Omi's victims began to try to maneuver the jet fighter so that Omi would fall right off of it.

"I can't hang on!" cried Omi as he tried to grab onto the wing of the jet fighter.

"You can do it Omi!" cried Kimiko as she used her fire Wudai powers again to fend off an oncoming missile.

Omi then leaped right down from the jet fighter and then used his Wudai water powers again to sprout himself right up onto the jet fighter. With a few kicks here and there, the jet fighter then began to fall apart to which the pilot promptly ejected and parachuted himself to safety.

"Er, that's great partner" said Clay who had managed to get back onto Dojo, "but we still have quite some company to still deal with."

"No problem" said Omi, "leave them to me."

"Here, let me provide you some aerial support!" added Raimundo as he used his wind Wudai powers to lift Omi right up.

Both Omi and Raimundo combined their Wudai powers to which Omi was standing on a tall tower of water to which Raimundo was keeping up with his wind power.

"Now to turn the tables!" cried Omi.

Omi then used his Wudai water powers again, and fired water cannon blasts right at the oncoming jet fighters whom had no time to act. The power of the combined efforts with Raimundo and Omi made the pilots have little choices and instead they each parachuted themselves out of their jet fighters, while the jet fighters simply fell right into the ocean.

"Now that's what I'm talking about real team work" added Dojo as Omi landed right on him, along with Raimundo and Kimiko, "south pole, here we come!"

"Sir, the Xiaolin monks have managed to break through the first defense" said one of the pilots parachuting down to a raft to one of the other pilots have made.

"Let them pass this one" said Chairman Gregory on the other line who was in a disclosed area in Antarctica, "I have a feeling they will not like the next set of defenses I have in store for them."

"What about the Heylin forces, I have heard they are heading to the Antarctic on a sub from our sources" added the pilot who finally landed on the raft with his fellow pilots.

"Don't worry, we are saving something quite special for them" said Chairman Gregory, "and oh, one of our unmarked battleships shall come and pick you folks up."

Meanwhile, deep in the Atlantic Ocean, at the very moment the Black Plague leader wasn't quite off course with his comments of the Heylin forces heading to the Antarctic. Jack was quite proud that he had managed to built a high-tech submarine that could fit the rest of the Heylin forces.

"This plan of yours better work, or you'll know you'll receive a beating like you did before with that fake Spear of Destiny back at the museum" said Hannibal.

"Oh, you bet, this time my plan is full proof" said Jack, "I have invented one of the world's most advance submarines. This submarine is quite fast and will get to our destination in one piece."

"For your safety, I hope that's the case" added Panda Bubba to which whose henchmen were helping the Jackbots navigate the submarine.

"Oh it is PB, it is" said Jack, "and just in case if trouble comes our way, I have also added highly advance missiles to defend us."

"You know Spicer, you might not be just a wimp after all" said Wuya who was surprised by this.

But as the high-tech submarine carrying the Heylin forces began to travel south, a group of unmarked destroyers began to monitor their movements. The main captain of the head destroyer was of course, of no major surprise a member of the Black Plague and likewise with the small fleet of unmarked destroyers as well.

"Sir, we have found the submarine that the Chairman has described" said one of the crew members to the captain of the head destroyer.

"Excellent" said the captain as he gave an evil grin, "fire the depth charges as soon as they come in range."

Back on the submarine, things were going quite smoothly for Jack Spicer, at least so far. He was quite unaware up above that there were a small fleet of unmarked destroyers awaiting for the Heylin force's arrival. The captain of the head destroyer then pressed a green button on the main command ship giving the rest of the members of the small fleet the signal that the target was in range. Suddenly, the entire submarine to which the Heylin forces were on began to shake as if they had struck a rock of some sort.

"Spicer, what's going on here!" cried Wuya as she was trying to get up from the floor to which sirens of the submarine began to sound off.

"How the heck should I know" replied Jack to which he was only concern that his hot coco he was given earlier had spilled on the floor.

"This is pathetic of you" said Panda Bubba as he noticed the hot coco on the floor to which Jack only was ordering his Jackbots to clean up, "you call yourself an evil member of the Heylin forces, and all I see you is drinking, what's this?"

"Hot coco" replied one of the Jackbots that was cleaning it up on the floor.

"Hot coco!" cried Panda Bubba who was quite frustrated with Jack to which he then grabbed Jack's captain hat, "Listen Spicer, I'm temporary taking over this submarine here."

"But I'm the captain, you can't do this to me, this is mutiny!" cried Jack.

"Listen Spicer" replied Panda Bubba as he grabbed Jack's sleeve and pulled him forward to his face, "I know how to deal with underground criminal organizations such as the Black Plague. Now just let me handle this, at least just one time, got it?!"

"Y-y-yes sir" replied Jack as he was thrown away from the scene to which Panda Bubba then sat in the captain's chair.

"Now then, let's show these underground criminals what we Heylin forces can really do" laughed Panda Bubba.


	5. Next Phase Of Defense

Chapter 5: Next Phase Of Defense

The submarine carrying the Heylin forces had come under the command of Panda Bubba who had replaced the incompetent Jack Spicer. Panda Bubba quickly directed his henchmen and the Jackbots whom were at the controls to stir clear away from the depth charges that were dropping from above.

"Quickly" said Panda Bubba as he stood up from his seat and began to direct his henchmen and the Jackbots, "get out of here as fast as you can, and hurry!"

"That's the best thing you can do?" asked Jack to Panda Bubba who really wanted his captain's hat back.

"Listen" replied Panda Bubba, "I'm now in charge here, and if you don't want a beating from some of my men, you're going to have to do as what I say."

"You heard him" said Hannibal as he hopped right onto Panda Bubba's shoulder, "leave the man alone and let him do his business!"

Meanwhile, up above, the Black Plague members whom were on unmarked destroyers lowering the depth charges against the submarine began to notice that the submarine was quickly trying to get out of range of the depth charges. The captain of the head destroyer noticed it on the radar screen and was quite concern.

"This can't go on like this, we'll loose the Heylin forces if this keeps up" said the captain.

"But sir, what are your suggestions on how to stop them?" asked one of the crew members who was at the computer console.

"We have those new experimental drilling robots that can drill through the hull of the submarine and sink it right?" asked the captain.

"Yes, sir, we do have some of them just for such an occasion" replied another crew member.

"Excellent" said the captain as he gave an evil grin, "I think this situation calls for those experimental drilling robots to be put to use."

Meanwhile, back on the submarine, Panda Bubba, along with other Heylin members believed it was going to finally be over for them.

"Is it finally over?" asked Jack who had a green face from the submarine getting hit by the depth charges.

"I wouldn't count on it" replied Panda Bubba, "these secret underground criminal societies such as the Black Plague always have something up their sleeve."

"Yeah, like what?" asked Wuya.

"Sir, we have reported of some missile being launched heading straight toward us" replied a Jackbot to Panda Bubba.

"Brace for impact!" cried Panda Bubba.

Strangely, the missile that was fired didn't seem to have exploded. Instead, some of those very strange drilling robots then went to work and began to drill through the submarine's hull.

"We're gaining some water on some levels!" cried one of Panda Bubba's henchmen who looked at the submarine's monitor on the computer screen.

"Let's see what's going on, with the outside of the submarine then!" replied Panda Bubba.

A computer screen then pops up with some strange robots shaped in the form of simple drills digging right through the steel of the submarine.

"They're literally trying to drown us here, why this is so evil even I'm impressed!" added Hannibal as he looked at the computer screen.

"We should really be thinking about saving ourselves you pee brain!" cried Wuya to Hannibal.

"Well excuse me, I can't sit here and admire someone's work?" complained Hannibal.

"Spicer!" cried Panda Bubba as he grabbed Jack, "Does your high-tech submarine come with anything that would stop our hull from breaking apart by these robots?"

"Well, there is a feature on my job that would give them an electric shock" replied Jack as he smiled to Panda Bubba.

"Then that's what we'll have to use against these strange drilling robots" said Panda Bubba as he threw Jack down on the floor, "men, Jackbots prepare yourselves, let's give these drilling robots a shocking experience they'll never forget."

The Jackbots and Panda Bubba's henchmen went to work in inputting the codes Jack Spicer had given them. Suddenly, the power of the submarine then began to flow some electricity throughout the outside of the ship. The electrical shock then immobilized the strange drilling robots that were trying to break through the submarine's hull saving the submarine altogether.

"We did it!" cried Panda Bubba, "Now onto Antarctica!"

"You got it boss" replied one of the Jackbots.

Back with the small fleet of unmarked destroyers, the captain of the head destroyer threw his hat down on the floor and began to step on it, in frustration.

"I don't understand how the Heylin forces could have managed to escape!" cried the captain.

"Sir, Chairman Gregory is on the line" said a crew member as he handed the captain a cell phone.

"Hello, Chairman?" asked the captain.

"Have you destroyed the Heylin forces yet?" asked Chairman Gregory on the other line.

"No, I'm afraid not" replied the captain, "they even managed to elude our new drilling robots we launched at them."

"Hmm, the Heylin forces must be as cunning as their Xiaolin counterparts" said Chairman Gregory, "let the next phase of our defense deal with them."

"Yes sir" replied the captain.

Meanwhile, the Heylin force's counterparts, the Xiaolin monks and Dojo were running right into another trap. Dojo knew he was getting closer to Antarctica, as it was getting quite cold for him.

"Can we stop and rest here?" asked Dojo as he was shivering while flying, "I think I'm getting a cold!"

"Oh come on Dojo, we're almost there, you can make it" replied Raimundo.

"I hope you're right, or you'll have a frozen dragon to thaw out" said Dojo.

"I say we better prepare ourselves, the Black Plague may have something up their sleeve to stop us" said Clay.

"So how can you tell that they would do something to us?" asked Omi.

Suddenly, unknown unmarked soldiers with jetpacks began to show up in the sky to which many of them were quite numerous.

"Er, I think I have made my point" said Clay as he noticed the unmarked soldiers on jetpacks readying their weapons at the Xiaolin monks and Dojo.

"Well, here we go again" said Raimundo.

"Let's give them a little fire, for a first strike" said Kimiko to which she then used her Wudai fire powers and fired a large fireball at some of the unmarked soldiers flying on jetpacks.

The soldiers that were hit were then knocked right out of the sky to which they then parachuted themselves to safety and formed a raft on the sea below. The other Xiaolin monks then prepared themselves for a fight they will certainly have that'll be quite intense.


	6. Embolden Tactics

Chapter 6: Embolden Tactics

The Xiaolin monks soon knew that they were heading into quite an intensive battle between themselves and once again members of the Black Plague.

"Do these folks ever give up?" asked Raimundo.

"I don't think so" replied Kimiko.

"Let's say we give them the Wudai Orion Formation again?" asked Raimundo to his fellow teammates.

"You got it" said Omi.

"Same here" replied Clay.

"Ready to go" added Kimiko.

"Then let's go, Wudai Orion Formation!" cried Raimundo as a battle cry.

The four Xiaolin warriors then leaped right into action. This time each one of them floated right in the air. Raimundo used his Wudai wind powers to keep his teammates afloat. Clay used his Wudai powers and knocked several soldiers whom were on their jetpacks right into the water. Omi likewise, used his Wudai powers and sprouted up water from the sea. The wave of water then struck some of the other soldiers that were in the air, making them fall right into the water.

"For some secret society, the Black Plague are poor fighters" said Raimundo.

"Er, guys, I think we got company, missiles heading this way!" cried Dojo.

Suddenly, guided-missiles that were fired from unmarked defense grids on the ground. The missiles were heading straight for the four Xiaolin monks and Dojo himself.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this" said Kimiko.

Kimiko then flared up her Wudai fire powers and used it against the guided missiles that were coming straight toward them. Her fire powers then gave off a large fireball targeting the oncoming missiles and destroyed each one of them.

"Why don't you try to dodge this one" said a Black Plague member who readied a bazooka like weapon on his jetpack.

The Black Plague member then fired the missile from his bazooka targeting the Xiaolin monks and Dojo. Kimiko then raced right toward where the missile was heading and she quickly used her Wudai fire powers to prop up some sort of a fire shield around her, her teammates and Dojo. The fire shield was just right enough to have the missile only explode on the outside.

"And now it's your turn" said Kimiko to the Black Plague member.

She then raced toward the Black Plague member, and gave him a good punch and just simply fired a small fire beam from her finger at his jetpack which sent the Black Plague member all over the place trying to regain control over his jetpack.

"Kimiko, use that trick again!" cried Raimundo as more soldiers on jetpacks were coming toward them.

"You got it" replied Kimiko.

Once again, Kimiko then flared up her Wudai powers and fired fire beams directly at the jetpacks of the oncoming soldiers. The poor members of the Black Plague had no chance against Kimiko, and after the battle it seemed like everything was over as all four Xiaolin monks then landed right back on Dojo's back.

"Alright, now that mess is over" said Dojo, "let's head to Antarctica and fast!"

Meanwhile, while it seem like the Xiaolin monks were not out of the woods yet, the Heylin forces who were still on the high-tech submarine Jack Spicer had built were heading right directly toward that place. Where the four Xiaolin monks once were.

"Are we there yet?" asked Jack to Panda Bubba who was still the captain of the submarine.

"No, and we won't be there until for a few hours later" replied Panda Bubba.

"But we're running out of hot coco" complained Jack to which Panda Bubba just simply shook his head in disbelief.

"If you are still worrying about it, we're not that far off, only a few more miles toward the Antarctic coast" replied Panda Bubba.

Suddenly a small fleet of submarines came out of nowhere. They were usually unmarked as usual the IMO of the Black Plague. But these submarines were special as they were stealth submarines unlike even the high-tech submarine Jack Spicer had built.

"Sir, we have found the Heylin forces" said a crew member of the head submarine.

"Excellent" smiled the captain as he gave an evil grin after he looked on the radar screen, "prepare for the missiles. We're going to fight fire with fire."

"You got it sir" replied the crew member.

It seemed like the Heylin forces were going to get to Antarctica, yet they were quite unaware of the small fleet of unmarked stealth submarines that were targeting their location. The captain of the head stealth submarine then gave the signal to fire the torpedoes targeting the submarine to which had the Heylin forces onboard.

"What's going on!" cried Panda Bubba as he heard sirens going throughout the submarine.

"How should I know, I'm no longer captain here, I'm too incompetent" replied Jack.

"Sir, we have reported several objects coming toward us at a rapid speed" said one of the Jackbots.

"Of course, it must be the Black Plague again trying to deter us from the Antarctic" replied Panda Bubba, "Spicer, does this high-tech sub of yours have any sort of device that would stop these oncoming missiles?"

"Well, I did install a shield on this submarine" replied Jack as he smiled at Panda Bubba.

"Put up the shields!" cried Panda Bubba as he ordered his henchmen and Jackbots to do so.

As the shield was propped up, the torpedoes then headed straight toward the submarine. Although they exploded on the outside not causing any sort of damage to the submarine in question, it was still quite a rocky ride for the occupants onboard.

"Hey, I thought your shield would work" said Hannibal as he fell right onto the floor.

"Just be thankful that the hull hasn't been damaged" replied Jack.

"Don't we know where the origin of those torpedoes?" asked Wuya as she was getting herself off the floor.

"They came just a few miles not far from us" replied one of Panda Bubba's henchmen.

"Hmm, Spicer, does your high-tech submarine also have missiles?" asked Panda Bubba as he grabbed Jack by his sleeve.

"Yeah, yeah it does" replied Jack, "I built them in before we left."

"Good" said Panda Bubba, "because we're going to give those Black Plague members a taste of their own medicine!"

Panda Bubba then prepared his henchmen and the Jackbots to target the area to where the torpedoes had originated. But what Panda Bubba didn't know what would come next.


	7. Trouble On the Antarctic

Chapter 7: Trouble On the Antarctic

Panda Bubba, along with other members of the Heylin forces thought they were going to have their way with the unmarked stealth submarines which were really run by members of the Black Plague. The torpedoes that were launched from the hi-tech submarine from the Heylin forces were suddenly located by the captain of the head of the stealth submarine fleet.

"Sir, we have detected torpedoes heading our way, what are your orders?" asked a crew member to the captain of the head stealth submarine.

"Start up our shields" replied the captain, "we'll give those Heylin forces a taste of their own medicine."

The torpedoes then continued on their way, hitting their targets at a direct it. Or so that the Heylin forces on their submarine thought so.

"Yes, we did it!" cried Jack who was celebrating quite early.

"Don't be too sure about it" replied Panda Bubba, "these Black Plague members are quite crafty ones indeed. Even with a direct hit from those torpedoes will not make a dent."

"So how can we tell if any of their submarines have survived?" asked Hannibal.

"I think our radar system shows that these stealth submarines have revealed themselves" replied Panda Bubba as he looked at the radar on the submarine.

"So what do we do now sir?" asked one of Panda Bubba's henchmen.

"Spicer, do your Jackbots have the ability to be adaptive to water?" asked Panda Bubba.

"Yeah, why do you ask that question?" asked Jack.

"Because I believe we have the solution to our problem" replied Panda Bubba.

"And that would be?" asked Wuya.

"We'll put some of Spicer's additional Jackbots into some empty torpedo missiles" replied Panda Bubba, "the Jackbots should do the rest of the work in causing problems for the Black Plague members operating those stealth submarines."

"Say, that's a good plan indeed, why didn't I think about that while I was still in command?" asked Jack.

"Because you're an excuse of being an evil genius?" replied Hannibal.

The remaining extra Jackbots whom had no jobs to do on the hi-tech submarine were then loaded onto some of the empty torpedo missiles. Panda Bubba then gave the orders to launch the torpedoes targeting the stealth submarines whom were about to launch a counter attack.

"Sir, we should launch our counter attack soon" said a crew member onboard the head stealth submarine.

"Excellent" replied the captain, "say what's that heading our way?"

"Don't we have shields to stop those torpedoes?' asked another crew member.

Suddenly the torpedoes that were carrying the Jackbots stopped. The capsule of the torpedoes then lifted open to which the Jackbots came right out and even being able to override the shields of the stealth submarines.

"Sir, the Heylin forces have sent some of their robots against us!" cried a crew member to the captain of the head stealth submarine.

"Then use full firepower on them!" replied the captain.

As the Jackbots were being fired upon, Panda Bubba seemed to have the right sort of chance to certainly leave the area before the small fleet of stealth submarines could regroup and target them.

"Quickly, while the Jackbots are busy fighting that small fleet of stealth submarines, hurry, head for the Antarctic!" ordered Panda Bubba.

"You got it sir" replied one of Panda Bubba's henchmen.

The submarine carrying members of the Heylin forces then immediately left the radar screen of the small fleet of stealth submarines whom were unable to do anything while they were busy with their attention toward the Jackbots. Meanwhile, the Xiaolin monks, along with Dojo were already trying to beat their Heylin counterparts to Antarctica which was really cold for poor Dojo.

"This is getting quite cold" said Dojo who was shivering while flying toward the destination.

"Alright Dojo, I'll help warm you up" said Kimiko as she used her fire element powers to warm her teammates and Dojo up.

"Gee, thanks" said Dojo.

"We should really get to our destination before Jack Spicer and the other Heylin members do" said Omi.

"Don't worry partner, I just hope that we don't have to face anymore surprises coming from the Black Plague" replied Clay.

"Just keep on your guard for any surprises" said Raimundo.

Dojo and the Xiaolin monks then headed straight what seemed like the Antarctic. But as they reached toward their destination, Raimundo then realized there was something not quite right here. Among which he spotted what seemed like some unmarked hi-tech military tanks ready and waiting for them.

"Aw man, we got to deal with those!" cried Raimundo.

"Well, I guess it's time to kick some Black Plague behind" said Clay.

The four Xiaolin monks then all leaped down on the Antarctic, and went into their Wudai Orion Formation. The tanks then rolled right toward the four Xiaolin monks to which Raimundo took his turn by using his Wudai powers, and used his wind powers blowing one of the tanks into another one destroying it. Clay then used his Wudai powers and threw a slab of Earth. Omi used his powers, to which he had managed to freeze some of the oncoming tanks. Kimiko, likewise used her Wudai powers and melted some of the ice to which the tanks that were coming toward her fell right into a pit. But while the four Xiaolin monks and Dojo were trying to find out where the Spear of Destiny was located, Chairman Gregory was busy in his bunker watching the entire battle.

"So, these four Xiaolin monks are quite clever" said Chairman Gregory who was overlooking some of the security cameras, he then immediately switched to the undersea battle going on between the stealth submarines and the Jackbots which was already finished, "captain, how goes your fight with the Heylin forces?"

"I'm sorry sir" replied the captain of the head stealth submarine, "but the Heylin forces were using these Jackbots that our fleet fought off to escape."

"Hmm, impressive" said Chairman Gregory, "I say let the Heylin forces head toward the Antarctic quite similar how their Xiaolin counterparts have done. They're going to receive quite a big surprise."

"Oh, don't worry sir, we'll make sure they will get through to you" replied the captain.

"Good, good" said Chairman Gregory as he turned off the computer screen, "everything is falling right into place for me."

Chairman Gregory then gets up from his chair to head toward where the Spear of Destiny is located, knowing that the Xiaolin and Heylin forces will be doing everything they can to get it.


	8. Into the Bunker

Chapter 8: Into the Bunker

It was quite a battle for the Xiaolin monks, as they finished off the last of the tanks, the Heylin forces had finally arrived on the seen. The Heylin members had all placed themselves into torpedoes that were empty and shot themselves straight from the submarine right onto the Antarctic itself.

"Is it me, or are we in the middle of another attack?" asked Clay as he noticed the missiles coming straight out from the sea.

The Xiaolin monks, along with Dojo immediately dodged the oncoming missiles that were only filled with Heylin members. As the missiles landed, the capsules opened up only revealing Heylin members.

"Well, that was unexpected" said Raimundo.

"Get off of me Spicer!" cried Wuya as she was trying to squeeze her way out of the torpedo.

"Hey, hey, watch it there!" cried Jack as he finally got out.

"I could use a hand over here!" cried Panda Bubba who was quite stuck in another empty torpedo.

"Hold your horses, I'm getting there" replied Jack.

"Quickly, while they're still distracted" said Kimiko, "we should try to find the Spear of Destiny first."

"Are you morons still trying to get yourselves out of those torpedoes?" asked Hannibal as he noticed the four Xiaolin monks and Dojo leaving the scene, "The Xiaolin monks will beat us to the Spear of Destiny!"

"Well, I could use an extra hand here!" cried Panda Bubba who was still stuck in the torpedo, "This wasn't the sort of idea I had in mind!"

"Gee, PB, maybe you're not such as a great leader as you say you are" said Jack as Wuya finally came to his side.

"Don't push it!" replied Panda Bubba in an angry mood.

As the Heylin forces were trying to get their act together, the four Xiaolin monks and Dojo had spotted a strange bunker not far in the distance.

"You think that might be the place where the Spear of Destiny is located?" asked Omi to his fellow teammates.

"Don't know" replied Clay, "it could be a research place I have been hearing about, where it oversees the life of the average penguin."

This made the other monks and Dojo turn toward Clay.

"What, it could be" replied Clay as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Or, it might be disguised to be as such by members of the Black Plague" said Dojo, "come on, we better get that Shen Gong Wu, and fast, I'm freezing out here!"

"You heard Dojo, let's go for it!" ordered Raimundo.

As the four Xiaolin monks headed to the strange bunker in the distance, deep inside that bunker on the lowest level of it. Chairman Gregory had already arrived on the scene in the elevator shaft with some of his soldiers in black op uniforms with him.

"Ah, it's been quite awhile since the last time we needed to use the Spear of Destiny" said Chairman Gregory as he stepped out of the elevator and headed to the display that held the spear, "good thing we managed to make it temporary inoperable during the second great war."

"Sir, we're receiving reports of five objects heading to this facility" said one of the soldiers, "what do you want us to do?"

"Let them fight their way here" replied Chairman Gregory as he slowly removed the display case revealing the Spear of Destiny, "I would like to see these Xiaolin monks and even their Heylin counterparts try to take the Spear of Destiny from my hands."

Back outside, the four Xiaolin monks and Dojo had approached a large metal door leading right into the strange bunker.

"Hmm, this seems odd, if this were a research center to look at the life of penguins as what Clay mentioned, I don't think it would have such a large metal door" commented Kimiko as she examined the tall metal door which was the entrance.

"Time to break it down" said Clay.

Clay then immediately used his Earth Wudai power and gave the metal door a good kick sending it crashing right down hard on the ground.

"Say, thanks for leading us to where the Spear of Destiny is" laughed Hannibal as he was on Jack Spicer's shoulder coming in on a jetpack with some Jackbots, along with Wuya, Panda Bubba and his henchmen.

"When we get the Spear of Destiny, we're going to use it to waste you Xiaolin losers" said Jack.

"Excuse me, but if there's anyone who's going to get it, it's going to be us" said Raimundo.

"I'm sorry" said an unfamiliar voice to both Heylin and Xiaolin members alike to which everybody turns to a well-equipped army of unmarked soldiers in black op uniforms standing right in front of them, "but none of you are going to pass us."

"Well, if it isn't the Black Plague" said Omi, "we'll pass you and get to the Shen Gong Wu."

"I don't think so" said the head soldier.

The head soldier of the well equipped black op group began to fire his highly advance laser weapon at both the Xiaolin monks and also the Heylin forces.

"Everybody, find some place to hide!" cried Panda Bubba as he along with his henchmen and other Heylin forces hid behind some ice as they were being pinned down.

"Do you think I should send in the Jackbots?" asked Jack to Hannibal.

"Don't waste your precious Jackbots on these folks" replied Hannibal, "I say let our Xiaolin nemeses do our job for us."

Back in the battle, the Xiaolin monks were doing their best to dodge the oncoming lasers that were targeting them as they were trying to make their entrance into the bunker.

"This is too much for us!" cried Kimiko as she tried to find a place to hide.

"I say we give these guys another Wudai Orion Formation" said Raimundo, "maybe a third time is the charm to get the message."

"No offense partner, but I'm a little bit beat the last two times we used it" said Clay.

"But we're outnumbered and also outmatched" said Dojo.

"Well, it couldn't hurt" said Omi.

The four Xiaolin monks then once again got into their Wudai Orion Formation. They raced toward the soldiers being charged up with their Wudai powers and gave each one of the soldiers several good hits. With Kimiko, she used her fire Wudai powers to take out the high-tech weapons that the soldiers were carrying. Omi used his water Wudai powers and began to literally throw ice at the soldiers trying to pin them down. Clay used his Wudai powers and knocked some of the soldiers out, likewise with Raimundo also doing the same.

"Looks like the room is clear" said Raimundo as the last soldier fell to the ground unconscious.

"Come on, let's get there before the Heylin forces pull something on us" said Dojo.

"Oh, we'll pull something on you" said Jack as he then signaled his Jackbots to come into the scene, "Jackbots, launch the sleeping gas!"

"This could be problematic for us" said Kimiko as she noticed the grenades with the sleeping gas heading their way.

"Run!" cried Omi as the four Xiaolin monks rushed right toward the elevator.


	9. The Spear's Chamber

Chapter 9: The Spear's Chamber

The four Xiaolin monks had managed to fight their way toward the elevator which really was heading to the chamber where the Spear of Destiny was being kept.

"Stop them before they reach it!" cried Hannibal.

"I'm trying my best!" cried Panda Bubba as he and his henchmen were trying to fire sleeping grenades, from a grenade launcher.

"Same here!" added Jack.

But it was quite too late for the Heylin forces to stop their Xiaolin counterparts. As all four Xiaolin monks and especially Dojo managed to get into the steel cased elevator, Raimundo quickly began to press the down button on the elevator.

"Come on, come on!" cried Raimundo as he was rapidly pressing the down button to close the door.

"Try this button then!" said Kimiko as she smashed her fist on the close door button of the elevator which slammed the door right before a sleeping grenade could head right into the elevator.

"Nuts, I missed it!" cried Jack as he angrily threw down the grenade launcher that held the sleeping grenades.

"So what else is new with you" sighed Wuya as she shook her head.

"We still have to follow those Xiaolin monks" said Hannibal.

"The only way we can do it, is going down the cable wires that are holding up the elevator" replied Panda Bubba.

"But what if the elevator comes back up to crush us?" asked Jack.

"You still have your Jackbots available, right?" asked Panda Bubba.

"Yeah, why did you ask that?" asked Jack.

"I have a sinister plan that would end those Xiaolin pests for good, and so that WE can get that Spear of Destiny" replied Panda Bubba as he gave an evil grin.

Meanwhile, back in the elevator, the Xiaolin monks were trying to recover from the attack by the Heylin forces, along with also the Black Plague members.

"That was a close one" said Clay as he sat down to rest.

"Doesn't this thing go any faster?" asked Raimundo as he was quite impatient.

"I can assure you Raimundo, that we'll be able to get to the Spear of Destiny first, and I'm sure there's nothing else that's bad will come of it" replied Omi.

"Er, is it me or is the elevator tilting a little?" asked Dojo as he noticed the elevator was tilting to its side.

"What the heck is going on!" cried Kimiko.

Back up above, the Jackbots were quite busy, trying to cut the elevator wires from above.

"Come on, hurry it up already" said Jack, "we should have finished those Xiaolin losers by now."

"Well excuse me" said Panda Bubba, "I'm not the one whom invented lousy robots whom can't even cut the wire of an elevator right!"

"Oh, so now you have to go there again by attacking me on my leadership skills" argued Jack.

"Skills?!" laughed Panda Bubba, "You have no skills! I was the one who came up with this evil sinister plan!"

"Enough you two" said Hannibal as he noticed that some of Panda Bubba's henchmen found some air vents, "I think some of your men may have found a shortcut to where the Spear of Destiny might be located."

"Good" said Panda Bubba, "send in a first party that will be led by Jack since he so wants to get back into being a leader."

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't let me down PB" replied Jack.

"I'll meet you down there later since it seems like I can't fit through those air vents" said Panda Bubba as he then gazed down below at the Jackbots still busy trying to cut the wires of the elevator.

Back in the elevator, the elevator then began to tilt even further as if the entire thing was going to drop right down to the bottom. The Xiaolin monks, and Dojo were wondering what was going on.

"Okay, now I'm know I'm not the only one who fells this elevator is tilting" said Kimiko.

"Raimundo, can you see what's going on?" asked Omi.

"I'll open a hatch above this elevator's roof" said Raimundo.

Raimundo then used his wind powers to tear open the roof top of the elevator. As the four Xiaolin monks then looked up, they noticed that some familiar Jackbots were up above trying to do them in, through cutting the wires of the elevator that they were on.

"Figures that someone like Jack Spicer would stoop this low" said Kimiko.

"I don't think it's Jack who's going this" continued Omi as he noticed Panda Bubba peaking through the elevator door looking down.

"Should have guessed Panda Bubba would come up with an evil scheme like this" said Clay.

"So, uh, how do we stop them then?" asked Dojo.

"I say a little wind gush is heading their way" replied Raimundo.

Raimundo then once again, used his wind Wudai powers and sent a gush of wind upward to where the Jackbots were busy trying to cut the wires of the elevator. The Jackbots could not act, and were promptly destroyed.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Panda Bubba as he peaked through the elevator shaft and noticed that there were no Jackbots.

"Kimiko, if you will, please bring our guest down here" replied Raimundo.

"With pleasure" smiled Kimiko.

Kimiko then used her Wudai fire powers and fired a large fireball to which promptly sent Panda Bubba falling from his position right down to the elevator itself. As Panda Bubba recovered, he then noticed he was inside the elevator to which four Xiaolin monks were ready to fight him.

"Say, this isn't a fair fight" complained Panda Bubba.

"You should have thought about that before you were trying to do us in" replied Omi.

"Say, how much do all of you folks weigh?" asked Dojo as he noticed a sign on the elevator of the amount of weight allowed.

"Why?" replied everybody.

Suddenly the wires to which the Jackbots cut began to break apart, which the elevator itself then began to tilt even further.

"This was not part of my plan" sighed Panda Bubba.

But as the Xiaolin warriors were trying to come up with some sort of a plan to save themselves, the other Heylin forces led by Jack Spicer had managed to find their way into the chamber of the Spear of Destiny.

"Yes, finally!" cried Jack as he broke through an air vent.

"So, I see you Heylin forces have finally come to the chamber of the Spear of Destiny" said an unfamiliar voice.

"And you might be?" asked Jack as he and the other remaining Heylin forces were getting out of the air vent.

"Chairman Gregory, head of the Black Plague" replied Chairman Gregory as he came out of the shadows with several well armed soldiers, "and you Heylin and Xiaolin forces alike are a threat to my organization."


	10. Showdown With Black Plague

Chapter 10: Showdown With Black Plague

It seemed as if the Heylin forces had reached the chamber where the Spear of Destiny was kept in its chambers first before their Xiaolin counterparts. But they were opposed by the leadership of the secret society of the Black Plague.

"I don't think it would be wise for you Heylin types to oppose us" said Chairman Gregory as he and his armed black op uniform soldiers readied their high-tech powered weapons.

"Let me handle this one" said Hannibal as he then hopped toward Chairman Gregory whom signaled his forces not to attack.

"You must be the main leader of the Heylin forces?" asked Chairman Gregory.

"Hey, I'm the one leading them here!" cried Jack.

"I said, let me handle this" said Hannibal as he turned toward Jack and then turned back to Chairman Gregory, "now we know that we both want the Spear of Destiny to be in safe hands, don't we?"

"But this spear has been kept safe in this chamber for over half a century" replied Chairman Gregory, "my organization has tracked your wrongdoings in the past, and it's folks like you whom wish to steal this spear for dark purposes."

"Now come on, why would you say something like that" said Hannibal.

But before Hannibal could "reason" with Chairman Gregory even further, the elevator shaft to which the Xiaolin monks, Dojo and Panda Bubba were on crashed right into the ground. Yet the Xiaolin monks, Dojo and even Panda Bubba came out of the incident unharmed.

"Ha, I knew it, both Heylin and Xiaolin forces are working together to get this Spear of Destiny" said Chairman Gregory as he signaled his soldiers to ready their high-tech weapons, "men, prepare to fire upon them!"

"Say, er, how did you guys survive that evil plan of Panda Bubba's?" asked Jack who was curious to know how they survived to his Xiaolin counterparts.

"I don't think now is the time to tell us of how we survived" replied Clay as he noticed members of the Black Plague were readying their weapons targeting

"Take cover!" cried Raimundo.

Members of the Black Plague then began to fire their weapons throughout the chamber to which Heylin and Xiaolin members alike tried to dodge the attacks.

"Let's give them the Wudai Orion Formation!" ordered Raimundo to his teammates.

The Xiaolin monks then went right into action again. Raimundo used his Wudai wind powers to knock away some of the high-tech weapons from Black Plague members. While Kimiko used her Wudai fire powers to make the icy roof in the chamber fall right down on Black Plague members. Clay, likewise, then used his Wudai Earth powers and grabbed a slab of Earth and threw it at Black Plague members knocking them out cold. While Omi used his Wudai water powers to fire ice beams at Black Plague members freezing their weapons making them unable to fire.

"Very impressive" said Chairman Gregory as he then grabbed the Spear of Destiny, "but can you handle someone like me?"

"Grab that spear!" cried Panda Bubba.

"You heard the man!" added Jack to Panda Bubba's henchmen.

It was now the Heylin forces turn to try to take on the Black Plague. Panda Bubba's henchmen tried to do their best into grabbing the Spear of Destiny right off the hands of Chairman Gregory. Instead, it seemed as if the chairman had managed to activate the Shen Gong Wu in question. Giving him the right sort of ability to make him invulnerable to any sort of attacks that Panda Bubba had initiated. The chairman easily then was able to knock out Panda Bubba's henchmen with quite ease.

"That old guy is pretty tough!" remarked Jack as he noticed how Panda Bubba's henchmen were dropping down unconscious like flies.

"Then I'm sure you haven't already seen how skilled Master Fung is" added Clay, "because that's how tough this fellow really is."

"Well, let's get that spear from him, if we all gang up on him together we'll be able to retrieve it" said Omi.

"The bald one may have an idea" said Hannibal as he signaled Wuya and also Panda Bubba and Jack to get ready.

"As much as I don't like this, it might be the only way to get that spear" said Raimundo.

"Is that all you people have against me?" asked Chairman Gregory as the last of Panda Bubba's henchmen fell unconscious on the floor.

"Now!" cried Raimundo.

Suddenly before Chairman Gregory's eyes, he noticed that all remaining Heylin members, along with the four Xiaolin monks were ganging up on him. The chairman did his best to try to ward off them with the Spear of Destiny. But it was no use, Hannibal along with Raimundo had managed to grab the spear which then began to give off a golden glow.

"So, it seems that we're heading into a showdown" said Chairman Gregory.

"You got that right" said Hannibal.

"Same here" added Raimundo.

"Hmm, let's see what sort of showdown do you folks wish to have" said Chairman Gregory.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Hannibal.

"A game of hockey" replied Chairman Gregory, "my Black Plague members against both Heylin and Xiaolin forces in two game courts. The first team to beat my team wins the Spear of Destiny."

"Sounds like a game plan to me" said Raimundo.

"Let's do it, Xiaolin Showdown!" cried Chairman Gregory, Raimundo and Hannibal.

Suddenly the entire scenery then began to change as if it were a hockey ring with two hockey courts. One court had Xiaolin monks dressed up in hockey uniform, and in the other hockey court, the remaining Heylin leadership in their own uniforms.

"Let's do this already" said Dojo as he was sitting in the audience seats, "Gong Yi Tampi!"

"You guys ready for this?" asked Raimundo as he skated right toward his teammates.

"As how we'll ever be" replied Clay.

"Same here" added Kimiko.

"I'm ready to face the Black Plague" added Omi.

"Alright" said Chairman Gregory whom came into the scene as a coach for the Black Plague, "since there are two hockey courts, I'll display the scores of the two Heylin and Xiaolin teams on that computer score board up above. First team to beat my team gets the Spear of Destiny. Now, let the games began!"


	11. Win for the Spear

Chapter 11: Win for the Spear

It was quite a scene on the two hockey courts between the Heylin forces on one side and the Xiaolin monks on the other against members of the Black Plague.

"So what's the highest number we can go up to, to win this game?" asked Hannibal to Chairman Gregory.

"Which ever team manages to get the most points by the time runs out will get to play the other team should it not be my organization that wins" replied Chairman Gregory.

"Sounds like something I could play with" laughed Hannibal, "let's get this game started then!"

The scene then switches to the court to where the Xiaolin monks were based fighting against members of the Black Plague.

"Be on your toes" said Raimundo, "and let me lead the way."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Clay as he noticed members of the Black Plague coming in quite fast on their skates with the hockey puck in their grasp.

"How about if I did something like this instead?" asked Kimiko.

Kimiko then used her Wudai fire powers at the Black Plague member who was trying to shift the hockey puck right into the goal on the Xiaolin side. Kimiko then took the puck and fired it straight right into the goal of where the Black Plague side was.

"Impressive" said Chairman Gregory as he was overlooking Kimiko's actions, "but since you Xiaolin monks can use your Wudai powers, I can have my men employ their brutal techniques against you."

"Er, I think I might need help over here!" cried Omi as he was the player who was protecting the goal, and noticed several Black Plague members were rushing right toward Omi at a very fast pace.

"I'm coming over partner!" cried Clay as he was shaking right next to some Black Plague members who had the puck in their grasp.

But before Clay could do anything, a Black Plague member then pulled out some sort of a rope and swung it around Clay's legs which made him fall flat right on his face.

"That has to hurt" sighed Omi.

"Not as much as this is going to hurt you small fry" remarked a Black Plague member who was coming straight toward Omi with other Black Plague members.

The poor Xiaolin monk had no chance of defending himself from Black Plague members as he was crunched together as Black Plague members pinned Omi down while the Black Plague member whom had the puck shot it right into the goal. While that was going on in the court where the Xiaolin team were playing, the Heylin team were having trouble of their own. The Black Plague in the court on the Heylin side were quite well ahead of the Heylin team, as Jack Spicer had proven to be a poor hockey player when it came to protecting the goal post.

"Time out" said Panda Bubba to Chairman Gregory.

"Fine, have it your way and let your Xiaolin counterparts gain ahead" said Chairman Gregory.

"What's the deal now?" asked Jack who was quite beaten up.

"You make yourself look like a lousy hockey player" replied Panda Bubba, "and I'm taking over your position here. You can go and focus on getting the puck into the goal post of the Black Plague's side."

"Alright, alright, you're large enough anyway to take them on" remarked Jack trying to make an insulting comment on Panda Bubba's weight.

"Don't you make fun of our boss like that" said one of Panda Bubba's henchmen, "or we'll make sure you'll be benched throughout this game for good!"

"Let the games begin again!" cried Chairman Gregory as he blew his whistle.

It then seemed as if the Heylin side were finally going to catch up with Panda Bubba protecting the goal post and Wuya, Hannibal, Panda Bubba's henchmen and Jack shooting the puck into the Black Plague's goal post. While the Heylin forces were catching up, time was running out for sure. The Xiaolin monks were finally gaining the upper hand against the Black Plague as they were using their Wudai powers to counter the ruthless methods of Black Plague members on the court. Omi managed to use his water Wudai powers and created ice surrounding the goal post to prevent Black Plague members from shooting the puck into the goal post.

"Ha, see if you can get through that!" laughed Omi.

"No problem shorty" laughed a Black Plague member as he just rammed right through trying to through the ice which Omi created.

"I could use some help over here!" cried Omi.

"I'm right here" said Raimundo as he skated right in front of Omi and used his Wudai wind powers to get the puck under his country to which he then sees a clear shot for the goal on the Black Plague side, "he shoots." To which Raimundo fires the puck right into the goal post just in the nick of time, as the clock was running out, "he scores!"

The entire showdown then is completed to which the Heylin forces only managed to catch up with the Black Plague being in a tie.

"This isn't fair!" cried Jack as he was banging his fist on the floor, "Those Xiaolin losers beat us!"

"Well, I can't say that you Xiaolin monks are going to be like these Heylin forces" said Chairman Gregory as he held the Spear of Destiny in his hand, "but I believe in spite of our differences, I believe it would be more suitable if you Xiaolin monks had the Spear of Destiny."

"Gee, thanks" said Raimundo as he held the spear in his hand.

"You may have won the spear" said Panda Bubba to which his men had managed to acquire the weapons from unconscious Black Plague members, "but that doesn't mean that we still can't take it from you!"

"Oh, I was afraid you were going to try to pull something like this" replied Chairman Gregory to which he pressed a button a remote control.

Suddenly all the weapons from Panda Bubba's henchmen began to lift right up to the ceiling to which exposed a large magnet up above.

"You four Xiaolin monks can leave with your dragon Dojo" said Chairman Gregory.

"Just right up my alley" said Dojo as he enlarged himself, "come on, let's get out of here."

"So, what are you going to do to us?" asked Jack.

"Oh, I think me and my organization has something that would be quite a fitting end for you" replied Chairman Gregory.

The scene then switches to where members of the Heylin forces were placed on an ice berg which was broken off on purpose by members of the Black Plague from Antarctica.

"Just great Spicer, you failed again to acquire another major Shen Gong Wu" sighed Wuya.

"Hey, don't blame me for this, it was the so-called leadership of Panda Bubba" replied Jack.

"Me?" laughed Panda Bubba, "Me and my men can take you on right here, right now!"

"Oh yeah!" cried Jack.

The scene then ends with all Heylin members arguing with each other, and with Dojo and the Xiaolin monks flying away back to the Xiaolin temple with the Spear of Destiny.


End file.
